Dance Lessons
by Singer of Water
Summary: Dagger asks Mimi for dance lessons. Dagger/OC


**After making my Joker and OC oneshot I decided to write a Dagger and OC oneshot and this is what was created. I hope you like it and I am thinking of possibly creating a full story for Lala and Mimi. Possibly. Things are still being created in my head and I have been coming up with so many other ideas for different stories that I hope I have time to write my second full story. Well I hope you enjoy this oneshot!**

Dance Lessons

Dagger walked passed tent after tent enjoying the sunshine that was warming him up. His usual smile on his face as he greeted members of the circus who walked by. He was happy as always, he never did seem to see any of the bad things in life, or he chose not to. Right now everyone was busy preparing for the show tonight. He walked into the training part of the tent and found his knives. He began practicing, even if he never missed his target, when two second tier members came up to him.

"Brother Dagger, could you help us with our knife throwing?" the girl said.

"No problem," he replied with a smile. "Let me see wot ye can do."

The girl stood in front of the target Dagger had been using, took hold of the knife's handle and threw it. They watched as the knife landed a foot behind the target.

"Nice try, but ye are 'olding the knife wrong," Dagger said, taking another knife. "Ye shouldn't 'old it by the 'andle, but by the end of the blade like this," he said showing the boy and girl his hold on the knife. "If ye throw it by the 'andle the weight of the 'andle will mess up the throw."

"Thanks Dagger!" the boy said as he and the girl practiced some more.

"That was nice of you to help them Dagger."

Dagger turned around, smiling, to see Lala and Mimi walking up to him.

"'Ey there Lala, Mimi," he said. "'Ow's it goin'?"

"Good. Are you ready for the show tonight?" Lala asked.

"Yeah, 'ow 'bout ye?" he asked.

"We finished the song and Mimi taught me the rest of the dance."

"Cool, can't wait to see it," Dagger said with a smile.

"You too. You're knife throwing act is really amazing," Lala said, Mimi nodding her head in agreement.

"T'anks. I'll see ye later. I'm gonna see if anyone else needs 'elp."

"Bye," the two girls said as Dagger walked over to a group of second tier members.

ooOOoo

"Great job everyone," Joker said after the show ended.

The first tier members were gathered in the back of the tent talking to one another about each other's acts.

"That was great Lala, Mimi," Dagger said.

"Thanks Dagger, you too," Lala said smiling as Mimi smiled shyly.

"What was that song called."

"Kaipaava."

"Did you write it?" Dagger asked intrigued.

"No, it's a Finnish fold song."

"Really? You know Finnish?"

"Yeah. I was taught Finnish when I still lived at the manor. Mimi learned with me," Lala explained.

"Oh yeah, I forgot ye were born to a noble family," he laughed. "I'm 'eading of to bed. I'll see ye in the mornin'."

"Night," the girls said.

ooOOoo

The next morning Dagger walked into the main tent to see everyone at every corner of the area. In a far corner of the tent he spotted Mimi, but no Lala. Dagger made his way over to her and watched from the side as she moved about in graceful dance steps.

"Ye are a really good dancer, Mimi."

Mimi jumped turning red at the fact someone had been watching her. She turned even more red when she saw who it was. Dagger was standing in front of her with one of his smiles that makes others smile.

"Where ye learn 'ow to dance?"

Mimi could not have been any more red. She searched her brain for the answer, but was too flustered to answer the male's question. He looked at her with a big smile and shining, happy eyes.

"I taught myself," she whispered.

"Eh?" Dagger said. "I didn't catch that."

"I taught myself," Mimi repeated a bit louder than the first time. "W-whenever I went with Lala to a theater I loved to watch the d-dancers and I taught myself." She lowered her head to hide her once again red face.

"That's amazing!" Dagger exclaimed.

Mimi lifted her eyes to meet his, red enveloping her cheeks once more.

"So does that mean ye know 'ow to dance like 'em noble folks?"

"K-kind of."

"Do ye think ye could teach me?"

"W-what?" Mimi said surprised. "I-I-I don't know, I've never taught anyone before."

"It couldn't 'urt to try," Dagger said smiling.

"I-I c-could teach you how to Waltz," she offered.

"Great!"

"O-okay…um…well the man puts h-his hand on the woman's waist like this," Mimi said, taking Dagger's hand and placing it on her waist. She took his other hand in hers and placed her free hand on his shoulder. "A-and you hold the woman's hand like so."

"Okay," Dagger said smiling sheepishly with a hint of blush on his cheeks.

"Usually th-the man leads, but I'll l-lead."

Dagger nodded letting her know she could continue.

"Just follow my feet. O-one two three."

Dagger and Mimi danced in a circle in their corner with her leading. Dagger smiled as they danced and grinned when at last he got the hang of the steps. Mimi eventually stopped and let him try to lead. For a beginner Dagger was decent, but he was having fun all the same.

After at least twenty minutes of dancing the two stopped.

"That was fun. I can see why the noble folk 'ave parties and such," Dagger said.

"You were very good," Mimi said bashfully. "you got the hang of it pretty quickly."

"I couldn't 'ave done it without ye, Mimi. I'm gonna go see if anyone needs me 'elp with anything," he said walking away with a wave. "T'anks for the dance lessons!" he called back.

Mimi watched him go, a smile on her face.

**I hope you enjoyed it. The song Kaipaava is actually a Finnish folk song that my chorus class sang and I love it. Look it up it's such a beautiful song. Although all the songs on youtube are from other choirs, but they probably didn't have a girl who knew how to speak Finnish like we did haha (not me another girl in my class). Also the throwing a knife by the blade is true. If you throw it by the handle it throws it off. R and R please!**


End file.
